Home Is Where The Heart Is
by DerekHalesLittlePrincess
Summary: Just a little fluff. Kinda AU Butttt really cute.


Soooo. This is just some fluff in which I could not get out of my mind. I don't really like how I ended it but decided to post anyways. I am currently writing a little quick story about last nights episode! It will be up by this weekend! Its gonna be cute! :) Kay so. I enjoy hearing from y'all soooo... You know what to do.

It was late. Going on 1:30 in the morning, and Stiles was still awake. And not in his own home. He was sitting in Derek and Bree's home, and not for the first time this week. With Stiles' Dad out of town for the week, Deputy Hale had stepped up on the night shifts which left Stiles to watch over Derek's young wife and baby son in the wee hours of the night. Stiles groaned and sat back on the leather sofa, shutting his eyes for a moment.

In what seemed like minutes to Stiles, he was awoken by the sound of shattering glass in the kitchen. He sat up, his eyes scanning his surroundings and he saw the figure of his best friends wife on the stairs, her eyes wide. Stiles brought his pointer finger to his lips, signaling for her to keep quiet. He stood up and pulled the gun out his bag, and crept closer to the stairs. Stiles could hear more shuffling around as he moved up the stairs and ushered a terrified Bree into the Nursery and locked the door. "Stiles?" Bree whispered as she hurried over to check on her sleeping newborn son. "Call Derek. Don't leave this room unless Der or I come get you, understand?" Stiles asked. Bree nodded and took a deep breath, her eyes turning a vibrant blue. "Be careful." She whispered as he slipped out the door, the lock tumbling in place.

Derek Hale was bored. Beyond bored actually. And tired. He would much rather be at home, in bed, asleep with his wife curled at his side, or if he had to be at this hour, listening to his son breath. So when his phone rang, his wifes name flashing on the screen, he knew. This could only mean trouble. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing out of Derek's mouth as he snatched his keys off the table and hurried past the other Deputy at the front desk without so much as a "bye". "Der- T-there's someone in the house, and Stiles, he's got a gun! Who gave him a fucking gun?" His wife's panicked whispers filled his ears. Derek rolled his eyes, and got into his car, turning on the lights as he sped out of the lot. Of course thats what his wife would be freaked out about, not that some intruder was in their home. "Bree, he's a cop. Now back on subject, have you heard anything, is Stiles okay? Are you and Conrad okay?" Derek asked, and as soon as his sons name left his lips, his heart rate sped up, his eyes turning red with anger. If they so much as touched his family, his pack, he'd kill them. Job as a cop be damned. "We're fine. Stiles. He's down stairs. I don't-" Suddenly there was a loud bang and everything went to hell after that. His wife screamed and his infant son started to wail, and Derek roared. That was his family. His family was in trouble.

Stiles stood staring at the spot in the newly renovated Hale Home that now had a HUGE hole in it. Whoops. Next to him, an equally shocked Peter and Isaac stared at the same spot while Scott stood in front of them wide eyed. "Stiles. You- you shot at me!" Scott yelled, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, well. I have an Alpha's wife and kid to protect, dumbass." Stiles snapped, and then groaned. "Speaking of said Alpha and his family, he should be here in ten minutes. I'm going to check on Bree." Isaac followed Stiles upstairs where Stiles knocked on the door. "Bree. Open up." The door was slowly opened, by Bree who held her crying infant. When her eyes landed on Stiles she threw herself into his arms and sobbed, one hand holding her son close and one holding Stiles close. "Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. You're okay." She whispered and pulled away to look at him, her eyes then seeing Isaac behind Stiles. "Its okay, Bree. Isaac lost his key, so Peter smashed in a window." She took a shuddering breath and nodded, but then her eyes flew up to his face. "But the gunshot-" "Yeah, he shot at me." A sheepish voice said from the top of the stair. She eyed Scott for a moment and then scowled. "You damn pups are going to give me a heart attack! And Im only 23!" She cried, but then quieted down when Conrad whimpered. Thats when they heard the car door slam and a loud growl from down stairs. The five people shared a look, and then Bree sighed. "Isaac, Honey, hold the baby while I calm down Derek." Isaac readily took his Nephew and watched as his sister walked down the stairs to face one very pissed Alpha.

Derek walked into a silent house. As he looked around he heard a few muffled voices and started in that direction, but not before he saw the hole adorning his wall in the kitchen. He scanned the area for Stiles, or for a stranger, but instead found his wife standing in the doorway. She looked shaken, but smiled him nonetheless. "False alarm." She said, and he let out a breath, his eyes returning to his normal hazel. The young Alpha pulled Bree into his arms and set his chin on her head, as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Where's Stiles?" He asked gruffly, and she chuckled. "You were worried about Stiles. Cute." She said, with a smile in voice. Derek then found himself being led up his staircase to see half his pack in the hallway. As soon as Scotts eyes landed on Derek he frowned. "STILES SHOT AT ME!" He said, incredulous. "Were you the one who broke my window?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head 'No'. "No, Honey, that would have been your lovely Uncle that scared the hell out of Stiles and I." His wife said dryly from his side. Peter smirked and waved from his spot against the wall and Derek rolled his eyes. Derek sighed, but then was promptly handed his son as Isaac made a face. "Daddy Diaper duty." Was all Isaac said, and Derek was happy to do so. "If you live in my house. Go to bed. If you don't. Get out. I want to spend time with my son, and not be put in an early grave because I thought someone was going to hurt my pack." Derek started to walk into the Nursery, but stopped, turning to look at his pack, a smile on his face. "I love you guys." And then he closed the door.


End file.
